Even If she falls
by StanleyM
Summary: No importa que haga Craig Tucker, porque incluso si ella se enamora, volverá a casa esta noche. 100 themes One-Shot challenge- 2/100 Love


Even in she falls (_Incluso si ella se enamora)_

Ahí estaba yo, petrificado, esperando ver algún tipo de reacción o respuesta en la chica después de a verle dicho la mayor estupidez que pudo salir de mis labios. Este es el momento en el que me pregunto cuando mierda pensé que era una buena idea decirle aquello.

Cuando por fin sus delicados labios se movieron, la miré directamente y expectante, o se va a burlar de mi o me va a decir lo idiota que soy.

–Saldré contigo hoy –Dijo sin más.

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo usual con aquello, no era la respuesta que yo quería ni la que esperaba, pero era mucho mejor que lo segundo.

Asentí tranquilamente, apenas eran las diez de la mañana, me quedaba todo un día entero con Wendy Testaburger.

Apenas salimos de la escuela, encendí un cigarrillo, más que para calmar los nervios, era para que no aparecieran, Wendy hiso un gesto de desagrado automáticamente.

–Apaga esa cosa, Craig –Me dijo, en tono autoritario.

–¿Por qué? No estamos más dentro de las instalaciones, puedo fumar cuanto me venga en gana –Respondí, no lo dije tan rudo como sonaba, por un momento pensé que daría nuestra "cita" por terminada en ese mismo instante. Pero no lo hiso y me pude quedar con el humo que me calmaba de tal forma que no fuera a decir alguna tontería similar a la de minutos antes.

Al poco rato ya estábamos en mi auto, y habíamos llegado en silencio total, la mire de reojo mientras introducía las llaves para salir, y sentí un poco de pena. Era su último día en South Park e iba a desperdiciarlo conmigo, no con Bebe o cualquier otra de sus amigas, no con Stan, no con sus padres ni con su familia, si no con el imbécil con el que únicamente tenía contacto porque debía ayudarlo con los exámenes y trabajos.

Porque esa era una de las muchas tareas de ella, era tutora, a parte de presidenta, a parte de sus buenas calificaciones y a parte de otras cosas más.

De vez en cuando la miraba disimuladamente aunque estuviera conduciendo, cosa que no debía hacer, pero no podía evitarlo porque la tristeza y añoro que emitía su mirada me hacía no poder apartar la vista de ella.

–¿A dónde quieres ir? –Le pregunté, para romper el extraño silencio.

–Tengo hambre –Dijo, y luego se encogió de hombros, aparentemente indiferente.

Justo cuando pensaba que ella tal vez estaba arrepintiéndose de estar desperdiciando su tiempo conmigo, una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro, y dio un pequeño impuso hacia la ventana.

–¡Ahí! ¡Quiero ir ahí! –Exclamó emocionada, y contagiado sonreía mientras miraba el lugar que señalaba, a primera vista, se veía como una mezcla de cafetería/restaurante, inmediatamente me orille a aquel lugar y ella abrió la puerta de la camioneta y bajo de un salto antes de que yo pudiera ir a bajarla.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta, me vi obligado a apagar mi cigarrillo al encontrarme con aquel maldito letrero que me prohibía pasar con tabaco. Wendy me lanzó una sonrisa triunfal, aunque igual estaba por acabármelo.

Pasamos y el calor inundó mi cuerpo, era justo eso, una mezcla de una cafetería, porque estéticamente se veía como una, y un restaurante, porque servían platos dignos de uno. Y lo que parecía ser lo que más llamaba la atención de mi acompañante, era que el fondo estaba adornado con libreros, que estaba adornados con, obviamente, libros. Los cuales los clientes podían tomar a su gusto.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cualquiera, y casi al instante apareció una mujer para atendernos.

–¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? –Preguntó amablemente, como era su trabajo.

–Espaguetis –Respondió Wendy, contenta como una niña en navidad, sin inmutarse por mi cara ni por la de la mujer que anotaba su orden. Pidió sodas, además, para beber.

–¿Espaguetis y sodas? –Pregunté, cuando la camarera se había ido.

Ella asintió.

–Son las diez de la mañana –Dije. ¿Quién come eso a estas horas de la mañana? Era como para pedir un pastelillo y café o algo por el estilo.

–Si ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo? –Preguntó, auténticamente confundida. Yo negué con la cabeza proponiéndome olvidarme de sus hábitos alimenticios.

Entonces ella volvió a sonreír mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a los enormes libreros, me levanté para ir junto a ella. Miré rápidamente todos los títulos hasta que uno en particular llamó mi atención.

Lo saqué del estante.

–¿_Kamasutra_? ¿En serio? –Me estaba burlando, pero por otro lado me sentía verdaderamente "extrañado" –; ¿Alguien de verdad lee esto mientras come en un lugar público?

Después comencé a reír mientras la cara de Wendy se ponía roja.

–¡Deja eso ahí! –Exclamó, como cuando tratas de parecer molesto pero la risa te gana, mientras trataba inútilmente de arrebatarme el libro– ¡Alguien te va a ver y creerá que…!

Y nunca supe que creería ese alguien porque la voz de la camarera que traía nuestras bebidas interrumpió con un carraspeo.

–Aquí tienen –Dijo simplemente, con una sonrisa que decía más que eso, dejo ambos vasos en nuestra mesa, que teníamos delante y entonces se retiró.

Wendy, que se había quedado petrificada de _puntitas _tratando de tomar el mentado libro, se puso mucho más roja que antes y cuando dio un saltito lejos de mi murmuró.

–Oh, Dios mío, que vergüenza.

Entonces, extendí el libro frente a ella, y me miró confundida.

–¿Qué? ¿No querías quitármelo para leerlo? –Bromeé, y como respuesta me golpeó a modo de juego el hombro para después arrebatarme al libro y regresarlo a su lugar.

Así volvimos a nuestra mesa, donde no tardó en llegar nuestra comida. Hablamos de cualquier cosa mientras comíamos, hasta que después de un rato, en el único plato, quedó solo una albóndiga y un poco de fideo.

–Se supone que este es el punto en el que yo te regalo la albóndiga y luego ambos tomamos el mismo fideo y lo comemos hasta…

–¡No haré eso! –Reclamó, de nuevo tratando de simular enojo, cuando en realidad aquella sonrisa no había desaparecido de ni un segundo.

Me sentí bien, la había hecho reír, aunque la verdad es que no importaba, porque incluso si yo le plasmara una sonrisa en el rostro para toda la vida, incluso si ella ríe, volverá a casa esta noche.

Así que volvimos a mi auto, y mientras pensaba donde podría llevarla, ella se me adelantó una vez más.

–Oye, Craig –No me estaba mirando, ni tampoco espero a ver que yo le prestaba atención–; Quiero esconderme en el bosque.

Volteé inmediatamente a verla, ¿Esconderse? ¿En el bosque? Estoy comenzando a dudar de las facultades mentales de la chica, pero entonces miré por donde ella miraba, y me encontré con su mejor amiga, la chica rubia, Bebe, quien caminaba por la acera acompañada de las otras chicas.

Asentí sin más.

Ella volvió a bajar de un salto antes de que pudiera abrirle la puerta. Caminamos hasta adentrarnos más entre los pinos y árboles. Nos detuvimos frente al lago, aquel donde, cuando niños, nos reuníamos para hacer cualquier estupidez, pues hoy el bosque había avanzado tanto de tal manera que se había tragado aquel punto de reunión. Así que ahora el lago estaba dentro del bosque en el que Wendy quería esconderse y yo solo me pregunto por qué.

–Las despedidas son demasiado difíciles para mi –Dijo de la nada, mientras que, sentada frente al agua, comenzaba a retirar sus botas–; Es mucho más fácil irse sin decir a nadie, así no tienes que ver la cara triste de nadie.

–Eso no cambia nada –Me atreví a decir–; se pondrán tristes igual, con la diferencia de que no podrán decirte adiós.

Me arrepentí de hablar nomas vi como su mirada bajaba y dejaba sus manos inmóviles sobre la única bota que le quedaba puesta.

Aunque yo sabía de sobra que tenía razón, me pregunté si los demás merecían saber.

Nadie la notaba demasiado, nadie notaba las cosas que hacía, nadie notaba cuando se esforzaba por mantener todo en orden en todas las actividades que nadie notaba que hacía, nadie notaba cuanto era presionada ni cuanto era castigada cuando sus notas no eran perfectas.

Y obviamente nadie notó cuando su nombre dejó de aparecer en las listas del aula, aunque ella igual estuviera ahí.

Wendy se iba, pero no se mudaba, sus padres habían decidido encerrarla en uno de esos internados para jóvenes, solo mujeres, claro está. Y nadie lo había notado, más que yo.

No se si soy un metido por eso, o tengo una gran habilidad para percibir las cosas o simplemente había estado tan idiotizado con ella que le había puesto demasiada atención a cada detalle que tuviera que ver con su existencia.

Así que decidí dejar de estar ahí parado como un imbécil para acercarme a la pobre chica que había hecho llorar, maldita sea.

–Si no quieres decirlo, esta bien, es cosa tuya al fin y al cabo –Waw, soy el rey de las palabras, debería trabajar consolando personas… Nótese mi sarcasmo.

No obtuve reacción de su parte. Suspiré.

–Esta bien, Wendy, lo siento, no quise decir eso… Después de todo no es tu culpa…

Sigue sin responder.

–Dije lo siento –Repetí, y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, pregunté–; ¿Me perdonas?

Ya estaba pensado que más podía decirle cuando su brazo, que abrazaba sus piernas medio segundo atrás, se estiro para sambutirse en el agua, logrando mojar el 90% de mi cara… y el 10% de mi chullo.

La miré sorprendido y ella me estaba viendo también.

–No hay nada que perdonar, tonto –Y entones volvió a mojarme.

El agua estaba helada, aunque no hubiera nieve, South Park siempre era frío.

Sonreí y le correspondí aquella declaración de guerra.

En unos minutos estábamos dentro del lago chapoteando como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella había vuelto a sonreír y jugaba conmigo como si nada.

Y podría jurar que ya no pensaba en todas esos amigos, amigas y familiares a las que dejaría atrás sin un adiós, me pregunto si habrá aceptado salir conmigo porque soy una de las personas de las que no le importa despedirse… No me sorprendería, la conozco a ella, pero ella no a mi, eso me hace sentir como un patético acosador.

Pero, a la mierda, hoy está aquí conmigo y con nadie más.

Lo mejor de todo, se vía feliz, de verdad feliz, podía sentirlo. Pero seguía sin importar demasiado, porque incluso si ella es feliz, volverá a casa esta noche.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, Wendy salió del agua, con su blusa sin mangas blanca y su falda mojada, comenzó a tiritar de frío y ¿Qué más podía hacer yo a parte de ofrecerle mi chaqueta azul? Me di la vuelta para no mirar como se quitaba la blusa para ponerle el sweater lila que había dejado fuera del agua, al igual que yo había dejado mi chaqueta.

Seguía con la falda mojada, pero no había nada que hacer, en cambio yo lo único que no tenía húmedo era mi calzado, genial, me enfermaré.

–Creo que debimos pensarlo mejor –Me dijo, mientras veía como yo escurría agua.

–Oh ¿En serio? –Dije sin poder evitar el sarcasmo. Wendy se rió aunque ese no era mi propósito.

–Ya no quiero esconderme –Anunció.

–¿A no? ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? –Me animé a preguntar, mientras veía las tonalidades pastel en el cielo, no tardaba en oscurecer.

–Quiero ir a esa feria… La que está aquí desde hace una semana ¿Recuerdas?

Asentí.

–¿Podríamos al menos parar a mi casa primero para cambiarme? –Pregunté, no muy convencido por ir a una feria totalmente empapado.

Ella asintió energéticamente y comenzó a caminar de igual forma hasta mi camioneta, seguía justo donde la habíamos dejado.

Subí maldiciendo por mi estado y conduje mientras notaba como los colores pasteles del cielo iban siendo remplazados por oscuridad.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, era oficialmente de noche.

Para mi sorpresa, esta vez logré abrirle la puerta a Wendy.

–No, esperaré aquí –Me dijo, con algo de pena en su voz, desde su asiento.

–Claro que no –Me negué–; ¿Por qué no quieres venir?

–¡Toda mi falda destila agua! ¡Que pena! ¡Y tú estás empapado! ¿Qué van a pensar de mi tu familia? –Preguntó mientras miraba a otro lado, sonreí ante la idea de que le preocupara la opinión de una familia que tiene como afición personal mostrarle el dedo medio a las personas.

–Eso es ridículo, no pensarán nada. Vamos –Traté de convencerla con mi voz, como siempre, inexpresiva.

Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil en el asiento del co-piloto.

Rodé los ojos y me acerqué a ella para bajarla en brazos, a pesar de sus quejas y chillidos.

–¡Bájame, Craig! ¡No podemos entrar a sí a tu casa! –Gritó, pude notar el rojo en su rostro porque era perfectamente visible para mi, la estaba cargando al estilo _nupcial, _era imposible no verlo.

–Tú no quieres entrar de otra forma –Dije, mientras avanzaba a la puerta de mi hogar.

–¡Esta bien! ¡Entraré! ¡Pero bájame, me estás mojando! –Chilló.

–Si, suelo tener ese efecto sobre las chicas… –Me atreví a decir, con una sonrisa pintada en mi cara, como respuesta hiso ademán de ofenderse y me dio otro golpe como el de la mañana en la cafetería/restaurante.

Para su suerte o mi suerte, no lo sé, mi familia parecía a ver salido, así que simplemente pasamos de largo a mi habitación.

Ella se sentó en mi cama mientras yo buscaba que ponerme… Está bien, eso sonó muy marica, mejor, "mientras yo buscaba ropa seca".

–Awww –Exclamó ella de repente, no la miré, pero supuse que había descubierto a Stripe–; ¡Craig, no sabía que tenías un cuyo! Es tan lindo…

Si, Stripe también tenía esa reacción en las chicas.

–Se llama Stripe, puedes tocarlo si quieres, no muerde –Dije, mientras terminaba de cambiarme.

Volteé para mirar a Wendy, que seguía sentada solo que con Stripe en sus manos, haciéndole "cariñitos" y hablándole como a un bebé. Me sorprendí a mi mismo de tener a una chica bonita en mi cuarto, con la casa sola y no pensar en hacer nada… Esta bien, lo había pensado, pero no lo había intentado, eso era lo que contaba, creo.

–Ojala usara faldas, pero no lo hago así que lo siento.

–Esta bien ya se secará –Me respondió sin dejar de usar el tono con el que le hablaba a mi cuyo–; se secara ¿Verdad? Si, si lo hará.

Y creo que eso se lo dijo a Stripe mientras acariciaba su cabecita con su dedo. Sonreí por su raro comportamiento y luego pasé a ver la hora.

–Wendy, son las seis, deberíamos irnos si aun quieres ir a la feria.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y asintió, mientras dejaba a Stripe en su "casita", para acercase a mí.

Regresamos a la camioneta para dirigirnos a nuestro nuevo destino, y no tardamos demasiado en llegar. El lugar estaba repleto tanto de luces como de gente.

Como no habíamos comido nada desde aquel espagueti, lo primero que hicimos fue ir a algún puesto de comida.

–Nunca había visto a un cuyo –Comentó mientras le daba una mordida a su banderilla–; Son muy lindos, Stripe era muy lindo.

Y volvió a morderla.

–Supongo, lo tengo desde hace bastante tiempo –Me encogí de hombros mientras la miraba comer–; Creo que no existe una forma no sugestiva de comer una banderilla…

Ante el cambio repentino de tema, Wendy se sonrojo y me dio un codazo. Luego volteó a ver su banderilla a medio comer y con la mano arrancó el siguiente trozo.

–¡Ha! –Se mofó– Claro que la ahí.

Alcé una ceja y traté de parecer en desacuerdo. Cuando salimos de ahí los puestos donde ganas muñecos y peces comenzaron a aparecer hasta que nos vimos rodeados por esas cosas.

Wendy se quedó mirando fijamente a uno de esos muñecos, específicamente uno de algo parecido a un cuyo. Waw, creo que Stripe a penetrado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

–¡Quiero eso! –Exclamó, señalando el muñeco que, efectivamente, pensé que quería.

Miré de que iba el juego, derribar tres botellas, probablemente pegadas, con una pelotita bastante liviana. No era de sorprenderse, esos juegos siempre tenían su truco.

–Vamos, te vez como esos chicos que siempre ganan en estos juegos y le terminan ganando un enorme oso de felpa a sus novias –Extendió los brazos como para que me imaginara que tan grande era ese oso imaginario.

Sonreí ante la idea, pero ganar un oso de ese tamaño para una chica en uno de estos puestos era cosa de película.

Suspiré y me acerqué al puesto únicamente para perder cinco dólares.

Ella me miró un poco desilusionada, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

La cuarta vez que me obligó a darle otros cinco dólares a aquel estafador, entendí que tan desesperadamente quería aquel muñeco, así que para casos extremos; medidas extremas. O algo así.

En fin, esta vez lance la bola con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no hacía las botellas pegadas, no, si no a la parte trasera del puesto.

La sonrisa de esperanza de ella se borró y el hombre del puesto comenzó a refunfuñar, mientras murmuraba algunos insultos hacía mi persona, estuve tentado a levantar el dedo, pero debía de moverme rápido. Mientras el "honrado" trabajador se agachaba en la parte de atrás para recoger la bola perdida, tomé fuerte la mano de Wendy y comencé a caminar a paso veloz, cuando pasamos frente a los premios ,rápidamente y con todas mis fuerzas arranqué al pobre cuyo falso que estaba amarrado a aquellas varillas de hierro, ante los ojos abiertos de la pelinegra que solo trataba de seguirme el paso.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos de los puestos, perdidos entre los juegos mecánicos, nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, jadeantes, y con el roedor de felpa en mi mano.

Wendy me miraba pero no sabría describir como, entonces, de la nada, soltó un gritito de emoción y saltó sobre mi rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos. Instintivamente reaccioné y la rodeé con los míos.

Luego de unos segundos así, se separo de mí y ahora abrazaba al cuyo.

De verdad debía quererlo mucho como para no recriminarme mi pequeño crimen.

La noche continuó, nos subimos a varios juegos mecánicos. Wendy sonreía y se veía feliz, genial.

Al final, ya solo nos quedaba la rueda de la fortuna, atracción a la que Wendy nos había prohibido subirnos antes alegando que "debía ser lo último".

Y ya era lo último, el final, era triste pensarlo, pero nada haría las cosas diferentes. Sentados en aquella canasta, se podía distinguir todo el pequeño pueblo en el que habíamos crecido.

–Le voy a poner Stripe –Me dijo, refiriéndose al muñeco que tenía entre sus brazos.

–Copiona –Le dije sonriendo, ella infló las mejillas fingiendo hacer puchero, reí– Es broma, puedes ponerle Stripe, igual ya tienes mi chaqueta, deberías cambiarte el nombre a Craig.

Se rió y me dio el tercer o cuarto, si contamos el codazo, golpe del día.

Luego nos quedamos en silencio, cosa que no había sucedido en toda la noche. Pude notar que estaba pensando.

–Voy a extrañar mucho South Park –Confesó, mirando embebecida las luces del pueblo.

Cuando uno va a un internado, tiene una fecha obligatoria de libertad, que son los 18 años. Porque a esa edad ya nadie puede obligarte a quedarte ahí. En el caso de Wendy, como se iba mañana, tendría dos años encerrada. Sin embargo, cuando saliera de ahí, había una nueva vida esperando allí mismo, literalmente, toda su vida estaba planeada. Y ella era responsable, el 99% del tiempo. Además de que no desperdiciaría toda una vida perfectamente arreglada por su papás.

Así que era una pérdida de tiempo preguntarle cuando regresaría, que era lo que yo quería hacer, porque conocía la respuesta perfectamente.

–Sabes, tú idea… La consideré –Y mis ojos se ensancharon como nunca en mi vida, ¿En serio? –; No quiero entrar a ese estúpido internado, por nada del mundo, preferiría cualquier cosa antes, pero debo de hacerlo, no tengo opción ¿lo entiendes?

Asentí aunque en realidad no entendía.

–Irme contigo… A cualquier lugar, suena mucho mejor –Me preguntó si habrá notado los latidos de mi corazón, creo que si fuera posible, ya se hubiera salido de mi pecho–; Repetir hoy todos los días, el resto de mi vida, creo que sería lo mejor que me podría pasar.

Esta bien, debe de estar sorda si no los escucha, puede que hasta me dé un ataque.

A penas noté cuando comenzó a acercarse a mí.

Y cuando sus labios rozaron los míos, supe que pedirle esta mañana que "escapáramos" no había sido tan mala idea. Es raro que un tipo como yo diga eso, lo sé. Pero cuando vez la constante presión que cargaba sobre sus hombros, la indiferencia de las personas que se supone deben estar para ella, la tristeza de ser encerrada en una estúpida institución que podía notar en Wendy, además de que a mi me valen una mierda la mayoría de las cosas (Y digo la mayoría porque si fuera todo no estaría aquí) impulsos como esos te salen sin poder controlarlos. Así que el hecho de que hubiera aceptado salir conmigo durante todo el día, era como una última oportunidad para hacerla cambiar de opinión, para evitar que regrese a casa, porque si regresa todo habrá acabado, bueno, todo lo que nunca pude comenzar, y ella se irá y no la volveré a ver, en el peor de los casos, para siempre.

Pero ella tiene un corazón de hierro, por eso desde el momento que decidió irse, debí saber que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto.

Pude sentir en aquel largo beso, que ella sentía algo, no podría decir con exactitud que. Pero había algo.

Aunque deseé que el mundo se detuviera, ella se separó de mi, y me miró directamente a los ojos con su rostro encendido.

Y supe que, incluso si ella se enamora, volverá a casa esta noche.

* * *

OMG, ¡Terminé! xD Waw, me tomó bastante escribir este One-Shot.

Es el segundo del 100 themes challenge, el tema era AMOR. xD

Estuve todo el día en la escuela pensando en de que o sobre que escribiría, cuando mi ipod empezó a reproducir la canción "Even if she falls" the Blink-182, y aunque no entiendo una mierda de la canción (En serio, hasta el momento no sé de que va, leo la letra y todo pero no logro comprenderla) se me ocurrió esta historia. No se podría decir que está basada en ella porque como no la entiendo no puedo escribir sobre eso xD Pero la canción me dio la idea, punto.

Oh, ¡Faltan 14 días para South Park! ¡14 fuckin' días! Waaaw w! 14 días para que le fandom se vuelva loco xD!

Haha, en fin, gracias por sus comentarios, los amo a todos 3


End file.
